100 moments of Seddie
by chickiebabe
Summary: 100 moments in Sam and Freddie's relationship - in response to MackenzieGirl's 100 word challenge.
1. Pickup Lines

**Chapter 1 - Pick-Up Lines**

**(iUse Pick-up Lines)**

_Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly which belongs to the amazing Dan Schnider and Nick nor do I own the prompt which is part of Mackenzie Girl's 100 word seddie challenge._

It was unnaturally quite at the Shay house. Both Carly and Spencer had gone to the supermarket to pick up art suppplies and groceries leaving Carly's normally bickering best friends Freddie and Sam to "Man the Fort." as Spencer had put it. Freddie was currently at the computer working on some stuff on the iCarly website while Sam was lounging on the couch watching Girly Cow. Everything was going fine until Freddie decided to break the silence.

"You know if I could rearrange the alphabet I would put U and I together." Freddie attempted to say smoothly as he continued to work on the website while Sam just rolled her eyes.

"Then it's a good thing you can't rearrange the alphabet." Sam replied clearly bored as she continued watching Girly Cow.

"I seemed to have lost my number can I have yours?" Freddie asked with a hopeful smile on his face as he turned to face the blonde on the couch.

"Yeah it's 1800 – your a nub." the blonde haired girl replied overly enthusiasticly as she turned towards Freddie..

"You know I would go to the ends of the earth for you." Freddie told her

"Yeah but would you stay there?" Sam asked hopefully.

"I must be in heaven because I've met an angel." Freddie said dreamily.

"OK dude seriously?" Sam was getting a little annoyed now.

"Your eyes are blue like the ocean and baby I'm lost at sea." Freddie said as he made his way towards the blonde girl sitting on the couch.

"Dude....Dork.....Nub...FREDDIE." Sam yelled as a last attempt as Freddie grab her hand and looked into her eyes.

"You must be a theif because you've stolen my heart." Freddie whispered to her as he got on one knee.

"Oh for the love of..... Dork snap out of it." Sam said clearly pissed off as she slapped freddie across the face.

"SAM." Freddie yelled as he let go of her hand.

"Hey you deserved that one."

"Maybe." Freddie mumbled as he sat down beside the upset blonde.

"Dude. What with the cheesy pick up lines anyway?"Sam was now intruiged.

"It's nothing."

"As the girl who you and I use this term loosly "tried to chat up" don't you think I have the right to know?"

"Era practicng mis habilidades que se ligaban en usted" Freddie said in fluent Spanish, grateful that sam had no clue what he was saying.

"In english please." Sam said through gritted teeth. Freddue sighed as he sat up.

"I told Carly that I liked a girl and she said I should practice my flirting skills on someone. You

were the only girl here so I thought I'd try it on you." Freddie admitted shyly.

"OK. What I am about to say I will only say once and I'm only doing this because what you did took guts and I guess you deserve something for it so listen up. Firstly your so called "flirting skills" are jank. Secondly why are you using cheesy pick-up lines? Dude you should just be yourself. Find some common ground with the chick something you both like and try not to be such a douche. Your an OK kid Freddifur and I guess some girls might like you." Sam was clearly happy with her little speech while Freddie was just shocked she actually made any kind of sense.

"So who's the chick?" Sam asked teasingly.

"Uh no one. Sam were you seriouse about just being myself?"

"Uh sure Dork. Can't be any worse then those chat up lines from before. Trust me" Sam told him as she turned back to the TV clearly indicating that there bonding time was over. Freddie sat there for a few seconds looking as though he was fighting a battle in his head but then he got up with a smirk on his face and turned to Sam.

"Thanks Samantha." he whispered in her ear as he gently blew into it. Standing up he was happy to notice her cheeks had a faint blush to them.

"Uh maybe I was wrong. Maybe you should stick to those pick-up lines of yours." Sam told him. Freddie just gave her a half smile and left the Shay's apartment. Happy with the knowledge that today he had finally made some progress with the girl of his dreams.

_AN: So Merry Christmas everyone. Here is my christmas gift to all of you. I know it's not that long but hopefully the rest will be longer. About the spanish part – I can't speak Spanish at all except for Hola, counting to 5 and whatever else I learn from watching Dora and Diego with my niece and nephew. I used Babelfish to translate so if it was wrong in some way I'm really sorry. Please review and tell me what you think._


	2. Fireworks

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, Wintedo Nee – A parody of Nintedo Wii (although I do own a Nitendo Wii I do't own the whole company.) or the pprompt which is part of McKenziegirl's 100 word challenge. I do however own Oliva, Max and Luke.

**Chapter 2 Fireworks**

**(iSee Fireworks)**

December 31 2012

"Hey Mel. Thanks for coming with me tonight."

"Don't mention it Sam." Melanie responded with a bright smile on her face.

Sam Puckett and her twin sister Melanie were currently standing outside the door to the Shay apartment. It was New Years Eve and both girls had been invited to Carly's for a big party. 18 year old Sam was expecially anxious as she hadn't seen her best friends, Carly and Freddie for nearly 4 months and she was unsure as to how many people she would really know at the party. Melanie sensing her sisters aprehension knocked on the door and waited for the perky hostess to let them in. So it was a big surprise for both Sam and Melanie when a blonde haired guy opened the door instead.

"Hey sweet thangs. Names Max and you are?" Max asked as he looked towards Sam,

"Not interested." was Sam's reply as she pushed past the clearly drunken boy and made her way into the Shay's apartment. Melanie shot the boy an apologetic smile and followed after her twin.

There were some people, mostly boys playing with the Wintendo Nee on the downstairs TV but most people as Melanie had found out ( from one particulary "friendly" guy) was upstairs in the old iCarly studios. The girls (and Max) deciding to make an entrance decide to take the elevator up instead of the stairs)

As soon as the twins and Max entered the studio they were greeted with an almighty scream that would have been enough to wake the living dead..

"SAAAAMMM" a brunette barreled into Sam nearly making her fall over.

"CAAAARLLLLYY." Sam screamed back woith just as much enthusiasm.

"It's sooo giood to see you again." Carly gushed as she looked at her best friend.

"Right back at you Carls. Oh and I bought you a late christmas present." As she said that Melanie stepped forward.

"MEEELLL. Wow. What are you doing here?" Carly asked as the 3 girls stepped into a 3 way hug.

"MAAAXXX." the clearly drunken (and forgotten) boy cried as he joined in the group hug.

"Oh guys. This is my boyfriend Max. Max this is my best friend Sam and her twin Melanie."

"I thought your best friend was that Freddie dude I met earlier?" Max questioned.

"The dork's here? Where?" Sam asked, excited to know at lest one other person there.

"He's around somewhere. I introduced him to one of my college friends Olivia." Carly explained

"Oh." Sam suddenly felt less like partying and more like moping around.

"Speaking of introducing. I wanted you to meet one of Max's friends. His name's Luke and he's awesome." Sam put on a fake smile as she was dragged into the crowd by Carly to find the mystical Luke.

Luke as it turned out wasn't so awesome. He still lived with his mum, was studying to be a herbologist or some other boring scientist thingy and had just broken up with his high school sweetheart. Add to the fact that he didn't drink and wasn't allowing Sam to either and Sam was on the verge of homicide. Until she was saved by her twin sister and a black haired girl coming up to talk to her.

"Sammy there's someone I want you too meet. Sam this is Olivia." Melanie said a tad too excited.

"Huh?" Sam was confused. She didn't know any Olivia's at least she didn' think she did.

"O-liv-i-a. The girl who met Freddie earlier." Melanie said pointedly.

"Oh Olivia. So you were the unlucky girl Carly introduced to Freddork."

"Actually I though he was really cute." Olivia said dreamily.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I was hoping to kiss him at midnight. Mel said you knew where I could find him."Olivia explained

"Oohh maybe we could participate in the same midnight mating ritual too?" Luke questioned eagerly.

"Okay first of all eewww." Sam looked at Luke as she said this. "And secondly sorry haven't seen him." Sam told Olivia sweetly.

"Well he better show soon. It's 11:55 and I want that kiss." Olivia pouted

"11:55 really. Oh wow I promised Carls I would help hand out the party poppers and blowers. See ya." Sam said as she beat a hasty retreat into the crowds.

Freddie was happily listening to his pear pod as he ate some crisps on the fire escape. He looked upp as he heard a knock on the window.

"Well this seems familiar." A female voice said as she steppped on thhe escape. Freddie's face broke out into a wide smile.

"Hey Sammy." He said fondly.

"Hey Dork." Sam said with a big smile on her face. The two looked at each other for a few seconds before Freddie pulled her into a big bear hug. The two broke apart as they setteled into there usual seats.

"Where heave you been all night?" Sam asked as she accepted a beer from Freddie.

"Oh you know here and there. Played a bit of Nee with some of the guys, spoke to Max for a while, interesting guy by the way, met a crazy girl. The usual. and you?."

" Oh you know hung out with Mel and Carls for a bit, met Max, got followed around by a huge dork, met said crazy chick. Same old same old." Freddie and Sam looked at each other and shared a smile.

"So what brings a girl like you out here?" Freddie asked

"A liitle thing called tradition. See me and my best friends use to come out here and watch the fireworks every year."

"I didn't think you would remember." Freddie teased

"Freddifur I may be a lot of things but one thing I'm not is forgetful." Sam said feigning hurt.

It was then that they heard a loud shout coming from within the Shay's apartment.

5 – the two friends looked towards each other

4 – they both smiled at each other

3 – Freddie leaned in

2 – Sam nervously leaned in

1- Sam and Freddie's lips met in a sweet kiss that was filled with promises, hope, passion and trust. Both saw fireworks going off in their heads and the kiss was broken off much too soon for either of their looked at each other shyly unsure of how the other felt. Sam smiled as she realised that the actual fireworks had already started. Sam placed her head on Freddie's shoulder as he placed an arm around her.

"Hey is this a private party or can anyone join?" A familiar voice asked. Sam and Freddie tured around to see Melanie, Carly and Max standing in the hallway.

"Ah we were just watching the fireworks." Freddie said as he motioned for them to come out and join him and Sam. The 5 friends all watched the fireworks over Seattle. Once the fireworks were finished Carly and Max went back to party leaving Freddie and the Puckett twins outside.

"Hey Im going back to the party for a while. Wanna join me?" Mel asked

"Maybe in a while." Freddie answered truthfully. "You staying out here?" Freddie asked Sam

"Am I allowed?" Sam asked shyly.

"Do you even have to ask?" Sam smiled back at Freddie and Melanie took that as her cue to leave.

"I missed you." Freddied admitted to Sam as he took her hand.

"Missed you too dork." Sam said intertwining their fingers.

Thanks soooo much to everyone who reviewed. You guys are awesome. No spanish this time so I'm safe. Don't forget to review annd have an awesome 2010 chickens.


End file.
